PJ Masks in Wonderland
'PJ Masks in Wonderland '''is the 2nd episode and the two-hour special of Season 28. Summary Since Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, and Miles had their adventure in Wonderland, it’s now the PJ Masks’ turn to travel into it just to find out that their nighttime enemies are trying to conquer it together. Now with new looks and powers, the PJ Masks might be able to save Wonderland in seconds. Plot The episode begins with Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko playing soccer inside HQ. As they were playing, Gekko stops and starts thinking about something just as Catboy kicked the ball to him but he misses, and Catboy got his attention by asking him what he was thinking about. After going back to reality, Gekko apologizes for not paying attention and says that things have been different tonight. When Owlette asked why, Gekko explains that the nightttime villains, Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, and their minions, Robot, the moths, and the Ninjalinos haven’t been around town causing trouble as usual. Catboy and Owlette looked at each other for a second, then back at Gekko. They had a feeling that he was right, and they wondered what could’ve happened to their enemies. Even though the PJ Masks didn’t like the nighttime villains one bit, they were getting pretty worried about them. Meanwhile, in Wonderland, Alice was walking back to her world from Wonderland after having another tea party with the Mad Hatter and the March Rabbit. Things were crazy fun, and the cake there tasted great. Just then, Alice heard voices nearby so she hid behind a tree and peered at the three small figures, and following behind them was a robot, a swarm of luna moths, and tiny figures that looked like the third figure in blue, only they wore purple suits. Alice was curious and wondered how they got into Wonderland in the first place. Cupping her hand to her ear, Alice could hear them plotting a plan to take over Wonderland, since the PJ Masks won’t let them have any fun or take over the world. Alice gasped as she heard them laughing evilly. She then wondered what PJ Masks are, but she had no time to wonder about that right now! She needs someone to help her stop the villains and protect Wonderland before it’s too late! The next day after school, Greg, Connor, and Amaya have gathered their Disney Junior Club friends, plus the Descendants and the Star Darlings, to an emergency meeting, saying that the nighttime villains, Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja, along with their sidekicks, have gone missing, and they need to find them, even if they are bad guys. Jay raised an eyebrow at Greg and asked him if he wants to find the nighttime villains because he likes Luna Girl, and that question made Greg blush furiously. Luckily, Connor defends his friend and scolds at Jay that this is serious and that they really need to find them. But Astra asks where they will find them just when the magic Wonderland book under a lamp and on the table shimmered, then floated and landed onto Kwazii’s paws, and as it opened, Alice’s face appears on the page. The Star Darlings were went wide eyed with amazement when the Wonderland book activated as Kwazii asked Alice what was wrong. Alice explains that some children, a robot, a swarm of moths, and a group of little purple people are in Wonderland and she overheard them planning to take it over. So that was where the nighttime villains were, and they must’ve touched the book last night when they were trying to steal it. Over Kwazii’s shoulder, Greg asks Alice what they can do to help as she tells him that they need to go to Wonderland to stop Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, and their henchmen’s plan, but since they only come out at night, the gang will have to go to Wonderland... tonight! However, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Miles, and Sheriff Callie couldn’t go because they’re going to be very busy tonight. Then looking at each other with determination, Connor, Amaya, and Greg nodded at each other knowingly. They’ll have to go to Wonderland and stop the nighttime villains. Relieved, Alice thanks the three kids and tells them to come to the library tonight at 7pm and meet her at the clock entrances, where they will arrive. Connor, Amaya, and Greg replied in unison that they will meet her there. The PJ Masks were on their way, into Wonderland to save the day! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg transformed into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko and headed to HQ, where they took the Cat Car and headed to Disney Junior Elementary School as they arrived, opened the window to the library, and went inside to find the magic Wonderland book still on the table, waiting for them to open it. As Owlette took the book, she ran her finger over the golden letters that spelled "Alice in Wonderland" of the cover but before she could open it, her eyes sparkled with excitement and she asked Catboy and Gekko if they were ready for their first adventure as they said in unison "Yeah!" and Catboy said "Let's do this!" as Owlette opened the book, and soon, she and the boys were sucked into it and they were transported down a rabbit hole. After transforming into new outfits and accessories, the PJ Masks landed in Wonderland where they met Alice, who leads them, and make their way to the Queen of Hearts' castle. The four go down Watch-Winder Way and find phenomenal and exotic Wonderland animals around them, clearly out of the ordinary. The PJ Masks fascinated by the wonders of Wonderland that any thoughts of the nighttime villains being here were being pushed out of their minds, but they quickly focused on their mission as Catboy asks Alice which way they should go now when they reached a fork on the road. When Owlette asks which way they should go, Catboy uses his newly developed Cheshire Cat ears to hear the sound of the villains’ voices from the right road. As they arrived, Alice and the PJ Masks gasped when they saw the whole Queen of Hearts’ castle already being overthrown by the villains and so many Ninjalinos have taken over the Card Guards’ places. Gekko asks how they can get through just as Alice has an idea and she asked Gekko if he has something in his Mad Hatter hat, leaving him and his friends puzzled as Catboy asks her how it'll help. With a grin, Alice explains that the Mad Hatter always has some useful items in his hat, so maybe Gekko's mad hatter hat does too. It was worth a try as Gekko takes off his hat and rummages into it to find something that will distract the Ninjalinos. Finally, Gekko found the perfect items: three light up bouncy balls. He hands a blue one to Catboy, then a red one to Owlette, and all three of them threw the balls into the bushes, where the lights caught the Ninjalinos' attention as they ran over to see what was there, not knowing that the PJ Masks and Alice have managed to sneak behind them and into the castle. Inside the castle, the four were looking around in shock to see the whole place had been replaced by portraits of the villains’ and the Card Guards have been replaced by Ninjalinos, since their master, Night Ninja, took over. They need to find the Queen of Hearts, hopefully she’ll put an end to this, but then Gekko asks how they'll get passed the Ninjalinos as Owlette whispers "Leave that to me" since her instincts suddenly kicked in. When Catboy, Gekko, and Alice were curious of what Owlette was going to do, she approached two of the Ninjalino guards and suddenly, started to charm them and saying some flustering and flirty words to them, which got the Ninjalinos flustered and blushing as Catboy whispers a compliment to Owlette while trying to not fall under this strange new power's spell. After Catboy, Gekko, and Alice gotten through, Owlette joins them and leaves the entranced Ninjalinos alone to join them, but not realizing that there was a security camera built onto the ceiling. Meanwhile, Romeo, Night Ninja, and Luna Girl were looking into a screen to see Alice and the PJ Masks in their castle. They didn’t count on the PJ Masks and Alice to coming sneaking into the castle, so Romeo decides to slow them down with some booby traps as he presses one button to activate one, which is opening trapdoors that lead to the prison cells! In the hallways, the PJ Masks were on their way to find the Queen of Hearts, but Catboy quickly stops when a trapdoor opens! Villain Motives * Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja: To conquer Wonderland because the PJ Masks keep stopping them from having fun or taking over the world Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Specials Category:Two Hour Specials Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Season 28 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Flirting Category:Magic Category:Group images Category:Poster images